1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in bicycle component parts and, more particularly, to an air pump which can serve as the post for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air pumps carried on bicycles have been known and used in the past. Disclosures of such a concept are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 527,607, 657,845, 702,976 and 730,074. For the most part, these disclosures show an air pump built into the frame of a bicycle and, while the air pumps of these disclosures are useful in certain applications, they are cumbersome to use and are expensive to produce. For this reason, a need exists for improvements in air pumps carried on bicycles and the present invention satisfies this need.